This invention relates to insect attractants for house flies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae)). More particularly this invention relates to compositions of matter containing benzyl formate, d-carvone and d-pulegone or combination of benzyl formate, d-carvone and d-pulegone as attractants for Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae).
Fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up changes of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the United States. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerable aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Agricultural Research Service of the United States of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green, benzyl formate having the structure: ##STR4## is indicated to have low attractancy indeces "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly.
Methyl homologues and dimethyl analogues of benzyl formate are indicated in the Agricultural Handbook No. 239 to have in many cases attractances for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly as follows:
The compound having the structure: ##STR5## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) and to a greater extent the Mediterranean Fruit Fly ("2" on a scale of 1 to 3).
The compound having the structure: ##STR6## is only indicated to attract the Gypsy Moth only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) and is indicated to show no attractancy for any other flies.
The compound having the structure: ##STR7## is also indicated to only attract the Gypsy Moth. However, the compound having the structure: ##STR8## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) and the Mexican Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) and the house fly only slightly ("1") on a scale of 1 to 3) but attracts the Mediterranean Fruit Fly intensely ("3" on a scale of 1 to 3).
The compound having the structure: ##STR9## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly to an extent of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3, the Melon Fly to the extent of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly to the extent of "3" on a scale of 1 to 3, and the Mexican Fruit Fly to the extent of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 but shows no attractancy for the house fly.
The compound having the structure: ##STR10## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly at a level of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3, and the Mexican Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 but is not shown to attract the house fly.
The compound having the structure: ##STR11## is shown to have an attractancy at the level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly as well as the Gypsy Moth and the house fly.
Carvone (Item No. 2656) having the structure: ##STR12## is indicated in Agriculture Handbook No. 239 to have an attractancy of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly, and the Mediterranean Fruit Fly; but is not indicated to show any attractancy for the house fly.
Menthone having the structure: ##STR13## (Item No. 2688) is indicated in Agriculture Handbook No. 239 to have an attractancy for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 but is not shown to have any attractancy for the house fly.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the use of benzyl formate, d-carvone or d-pulegone taken alone or in combination in attracting certain species of insects including Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae) at a high level; higher than standard Commercial Products, e.g., GOLDEN MALRIN.RTM..